Sauromatia (Early Ages)
Overview Sauromatia is a tribal nation ruled by women. Swift raiders and lancers form the backbone of the armies. Amazon warriors and Androphags are the sacred elites of the Sauromatians. Witch Kings, masters of dark sorcery, rule the Androphag tribe. Hydras from the Pythian Marsh are tamed and used in warfare. Sauromatia is eventually conquered by Ermor, and turns into MA Pythium after the Cataclysm. Background Sauromatia is a nation of nomadic warrior tribes ruled by women. Men and women fight side by side and all prominent tribes are ruled by warrior queens. This is a legacy of the Sauromatians merging with the Amazon tribes in times past. The Amazons leaders were not accepted, because they were not warriors, but they influenced the Sauromatians and women warriors gained power and prestige. Only the tribe of the Androphags has totally rejected the notion of female leadership. The Androphags are ruled by ancient Witch Kings who introduced cannibalism and man-flaying to the Sauromatians. The Androphags also use hydras from the Marshes of Pythia in warfare. Units For a more detailed unit description please see page 163 of the manual. Units Sauromatian Amazon: 13 gold, 12 Resources.Female. Uses a Spear, a Scalemail Cuirass, an Iron Cap, and a shield. Sauromatian Archer: '''10 Gold, 5 Resources. Your Cheapest unit. Has a Composite Bow. '''Sauromatian Cataphract: '''35 Gold, 34 Resources. Mounted. Female. Has a lance, a broadsword, and a hoof attack. Has a scalemail cuirass, a half helmet and a shield. '''Sauromation Raider: '''25 Gold, 18 Resources. Mounted. Female. Has a spear, and a composite bow. Has a scalemail cuirass, a half helmet and a buckler. Pillage Bonus +1. '''Sauromation Lancer: '''25 Gold, 23 Resources. Mounted. Female. Has a light lance, and a composite bow. Has a scalemail cuirass, a half helmet and a buckler. Pillage Bonus +1. '''Raider: '''20 Gold, 12 Resources. Mounted. Has a spear, and a composite bow. Has a scalemail cuirass, a half helmet and a buckler. Pillage Bonus +1 '''Lancer: 20 Gold, 14 Resources.' '''Mounted. Has a light lance. Has a scalemail cuirass, a half helmet and a buckler. '''Androphag Archer: '''15 Gold, 6 Resources. Cap Only. Armed with a Poison Bow. '''Hydra: '''250 Gold, 1 Resource. Cap Only. Can only recruit 1 per month. Has Regeneration 10%. Has resist poison 25, and resist fire -10. Has Poison Cloud 8 and Fear +5. It has 18 eyes, and five attacks. Loses a head and attack for every 10 hp it loses. It is Cold blooded, Blunt and Pierce Resistant, Undisciplined, animal, and swamp survival. '''Hydra Hatchling: '''35 Gold, 1 Resource. Cap Only. Can only recruit 5 per month. Has Regeneration 10%. Has resist poison 25, and resist fire -10. Has Poison Cloud 4. It has 6 eyes, and 2 attacks. Loses a head and attack for every 6 hp it loses. It is Cold blooded, Blunt and Pierce Resistant, Undisciplined, animal, swamp survival. '''Androphag: '''70 Gold, 14 Resources. Sacred. Mounted. Recruitable from the Cap Only. Has a light lance for a charge attack and a poison bite attack. When killed, turns into a Cold blooded lizard with a bite attack. Swamp Survival. '''Oiorpata: '''50 Gold, 16 Resources. Sacred. Mounted. Female. Recruitable from the Cap Only. Has a light lance for a charge attack and a bite attack. '''Commander' Priests of the nation can blood sacrifice, but can only naturally recruit a Level 1 Priest. Scout: '''25 Gold, 4 Resources. A basic human scout that most other nations get. Has Stealthy +50, mountain and forest survival. Armed, if you ever need it, with a dagger and short bow. '''Chieftain: '''65 Gold, 14 Resources. Mounted. Has a Pillage Bonus of +3. Has Inspirational +1. Armed with a light lance, a buckler, a ring mail hauberk and a reinforced leather cap. Can lead around 40 troops. '''Hydra Tamer: '''25 Gold, 10 Resources. Recruitable from the Capital only. Has Poison Resistance +15, Swamp Survival and Beast Master +2. Ostensibly to be used to lead your hydras around. '''Sauromatian Manflayer: '''95 Gold, 37 Resources. Mounted. Female. Has a Pillage Bonus of +5. Has Inspirational +1. Can lead around 80 troops. '''Soothsayer: '''35 Gold, 4 Resources. 90% chance of having S1. Fortune Teller 5. Old. Can be recruited in forts without a lab, but still have a good chance at having an astral path. '''Spirit Guide: '''45 Gold, 1 Resource. D1. Can lead 10 troops and 30 undead. '''Enarie: '''145 Gold, 1 Resource. S1D2N1. Fortune Teller 5. Can lead 10 troops, 60 undead and 15 magickal beings. '''Warrior Queen: '''175 Gold, 34 Resources. Sacred. Mounted. Female. Has a Pillage Bonus of +10. Can lead around 120 troops. '''Manflayer: '''155 Gold, 14 Resources. Sacred. Mounted. Recruitable from Capital Only. Swamp Survival. Has Inspirational +1. Turns into a Serpent when it dies. '''Warrior Priestess: '''135 Gold, 34 Resources. Sacred. Level 1 Priest. Mounted. Female. Has a Pillage Bonus of +5. Can lead 80 troops. '''Warrior Sorceress: '''185 Gold, 16 Resources. Sacred. Level 1 Priest with N1 with 100% WDNB. Mounted. Female. Can lead 80 troops and 5 Magical beings. '''Witch King: '''395 Gold, 13 Resources. Sacred. Recruitable from the Capital Only. Slow to Recruit. D3N1B1 with 100% WDNB and 10% WDNB. Mounted. Has Fear +5 (Increased by his death magic to at least +8). Swamp Survival. Has Poison Resistance +5 (increased further by his Nature Magic to at least +7). Can lead around 120 troops, 95 undead, and 10 magical beings. Strategy Overview * Capital W1N1D3B2 * Native D4N2B2S1W1 access; D2N2S1W1B1 out of capital * Excellent Archery * Cheap, foreign recruitable cavalry * Soothsayers are cheap S1s that don't need a lab * Skelspam with witchking/enarie and communions * Sacreds (Capital Only + Ancestral Spirits). '''National Summons Daughter of Typhon: '''Conjuration 9. N5D2. Costs 30 Nature gems. She has 18 eyes, Fear +10, Regeneration 10%, Resist Poison 25, Resist Fire -5, and Poison Cloud 12. As well, she is immortal, Blunt and Pierce Resistant, has Swamp Survival, and is Sacred. '''National Spells Call Ancestor: '''Conjuration 1. D1. Summons one Ancestral Spirit, which lasts until the end of combat. '''Wrath of the Ancestors: '''Conjuration 7. D1. Costs 1 Death gem. Summons 20 Ancestral Spirits, with an additional 10 per death level above D1. '''Pretender EA Sauromatia gets the Cheap Pretender option (-20 point cost) on the Mother of Monsters and the Green Dragon. Sauromatia has some Cold blooded units, so can dump Heat. Soothsayers are cheap researchers, so they could definitely benefit from some Magic Scales to make them a research powerhouse. Strategy Guides links to pages where people can submit their own in-depth guides Category:Early Ages